Dem Vergessen entrissen (Kapitel)
"Dem Vergessen entrissen" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Clary erfährt, wie Jocelyn sie zum ersten mal zu Magnus brachte und dass er sie mit der Blockade belegte, die er aber nicht aufheben kann. Als Entschädigung zeigt er ihr mehrere Runen im Grauen Buch. Als sie zur Party zurückkehren, müssen sie feststellen, dass Simon sich nach dem Trinken eines Cocktails in eine Ratte verwandelt hat. Als Magnus die Party auflöst, wird Simon von einem der Vampire mitgenommen. Clary und Jace wollen zu ihrem Versteck, um ihn zurück zu holen, ehe er getötet wird, und machen sich auf zum Hotel Dumort. Inhalt Sowohl Clary als auch die Schattenjäger haben bereits damit gerechnet, dass Jocelyn für den Auftrag verantwortlich war. Magnus erklärt, dass er nicht wüsste, warum, und nur getan hat, wofür er bezahlt wurde. Clary fragte, wie oft Magnus diesen Zauber bei ihr vorgenommen hat und er geht unruhig auf und ab, während er ihr erzählt, wie er Jocelyn und Clary zum ersten mal sah. Er berichtet, dass Jocelyn mit Clary kam, als sie noch sehr klein war. Jocelyn hatte gehofft, Clary hätte das Zweite Gesicht nicht bekommen und wollte jetzt Magnus bitten, es Clary zu nehmen. Da dies nicht ohne schwere Schäden möglich gewesen wäre, fragte sie nach einer anderen Möglichkeit und Magnus schlug die Blockade vor. Dafür musste Clary ihn allerdings alle zwei Jahre wieder besuchen. Sie und Jocelyn waren tatsächlich regelmäßig da, doch der letzte Besuch ist seit einem Monat überfällig. Magnus war bei Jocelyn in der Wohnung, kurz nach dem Streit mit Clary. Clary erinnert sich plötzlich daran, ihn bei Madame Dorothea gesehen und dann für eine Katze gehalten zu haben. Sie sagt dies auch Magnus gegenüber. Sie fragt ihn, ob er den Bann aufheben kann und sie all ihre Erinnerungen zurück erhält, doch Magnus sagt, er kann ihn nicht aufheben. Jace wird sofort wütend, aber Alec fragt ganz ruhig und Magnus erzählt, dass es zu gefährlich wäre und dass die Wirkung mit der Zeit ohnehin verschwinden wird. Clary fragt erneut, ob sie ihre Erinnerungen dann zurück erhält, doch Magnus weiß es nicht, da er so etwas vorher noch niemals gemacht hat. Clary reagiert ungehalten, da sie nicht warten will, und Magnus entgegnet ärgerlich, dass alle Teenager sich fehl am Platz und falsch in der Welt fühlen. Er sagt ihr auch, dass sie definitiv anders ist und dass das nicht leicht für sie wird. Dann berichtet er von seinem eigenen Leben, dass sein Vater ihn ertränken wollte und seine Mutter sich erhängt hat, weil sie nicht mit dem leben konnte, was sie getan hat. Er sagt weiter, dass er sich selbst hasste, als er herausfand, was er wirklich war. Clary ist überrascht, als gerade Alec erklärt, dass Magnus nicht Schuld daran war und nichts dafür kann, wie er geboren wurde. Magnus reagiert verschlossen und sagt Clary, dass ihre Mutter sie nur schützen wollte und sie ihr keine Vorwürfe machen soll. Als Clary sagt, dass sie nur sie selbst sein will, lenkt er schließlich ein und gibt ihr ein grünes Buch, in dem Runen stehen. Jace fragt, ob es eine Ausgabe des Grauen Buchs ist. Er erklärt Clary, dass in diesem Buch alle Runen enthalten sind, die der Erzengel Raziel den Schattenjägern gegeben hat. Magnus hat inzwischen eine Seite herausgesucht und übergibt Clary das Buch mit der Ermahnung, die Seite genau anzusehen. Sie betrachtet die Zeichnung, bis etwas in ihrem Kopf sich darauf einstellt und sie erkennt, dass es sich um die Rune für Erinnerung handelt. Neugierig blättert sie weiter und betrachtet die anderen Runen, deren Bedeutung ihr jedes mal klar wird, bis Magnus ihr schließlich das Buch wegnimmt und sagt, sie dürfe nicht alle Runen auf einmal lesen. Der Hexenmeister sagt, dass die Rune für Erinnerung vielleicht auch Clarys andere Erinnerungen aktivieren kann. Sie erwidert, dass sie sich noch immer nicht an den Kelch der Engel erinnern kann und Magnus sagt, dass es ihnen also darum geht. Er sagt, dass nichts in ihren Erinnerungen auf die Engelsinsignien hingedeutet hat. Clary erfährt, dass die Engelsinsignien aus dem Kelch der Engel, einem Schwert und einem Spiegel bestehen, wobei der Kelch der Engel seit fünfzehn Jahren verschwunden ist, das Schwert befindet sich bei den Stillen Brüdern und laut Alec weiß niemand seit einer langen Zeit, wo der Spiegel ist. Jace erklärt, dass Valentin nach dem Kelch sucht und nach Magnus' Reaktion fragt Clary, ob er ihn doch kenne, da er das zuvor bestritten hat. Magnus sagt, dass er gelogen hat und sich nicht einmischen will, da er sich nicht zwischen Valentin und seine Rache stellen will. Jace fragt, ob der Hexenmeister glaubt, dass es Valentin darum geht und Magnus erzählt, dass er während des Aufstands gekämpft und einige Schattenjäger von Valentin getötet hat. Als Jace sagt, dass sie nicht zu ihnen gehörten, unterbricht Magnus ihn und sagt, sie müssen aus ihren Fehlern lernen. Jace fragt, ob Magnus ihnen helfen wird, den Kelch der Engel zu finden, doch der Hexenmeister lehnt ab, da er sich nicht einmischen will. Als Alec sagt, dass sie dann keine weiteren Schattenjäger erschaffen können, sagt Magnus, dass das für andere nicht so schlimm ist wie sie. Er gibt zwar zu, dass er sich für den Rat entscheiden würde, wenn er die Wahl zwischen ihm und Valentin hat, aber trotzdem nichts für sie tun wird. Magnus wirft sie aus seinem Schlafzimmer und sie kehren zur Party zurück. Clary merkt, dass sie jetzt eine andere Art hat, die Dinge zu sehen. Sie suchen nach Isabelle und Simon und Clary merkt, dass sie ihn vollkommen vergessen hat. Sie finden Isabelle, die betrunken zu sein scheint und ihnen gesteht, dass Simon in eine Ratte verwandelt wurde, nachdem er eines der Getränke zu sich genommen hat. Clary wird fürchterlich wütend, während Jace und Alec sich amüsiert darüber unterhalten. Isabelle sagt ihr, dass Simon unter die Bar gelaufen ist und Clary beschimpft sie, bevor sie dort hin läuft und ihn sucht. Es gelingt ihr, Simon hervor zu locken, während Jace weiter Witze macht. Sie holen Magnus, um Simon zurück verwandeln zu lassen, doch der Hexenmeister sagt, dass Simon sich in ein paar Stunden von allein zurückverwandeln wird und zu viel Magie ihm nur schaden würde. Während Clary noch auf Magnus einredet, kommt es an der Wohnungstür zu einem Tumult und der Hexenmeister geht davon. Alec schlägt vor, Simon in Clarys Rucksack zu verstauen. Da Jace weiterhin über Simon lästert, will Clary endlich die Party verlassen. Der Aufruhr am Eingang wird von Vampiren verursacht, denen es immer noch um die zerstörten Motorräder geht und um einige ihrer verschwundenen Freunde. Magnus wirft schließlich alle hinaus und erklärt die Party für beendet. Alle verlassen die Wohnung und auch die Schattenjäger gehen. Ein Vampir spricht Clary an, doch Jace vertreibt ihn. Magnus beschwert sich, wie dramatisch Vampire immer sind. Er verabschiedet die Schattenjäger und sagt, dass er sie nicht wiedersehen will, sagt Alec aber, dass dieser ihn mal anrufen soll. Doch als Clary den anderen folgen will, hält Magnus sie zurück und sagt, er hätte eine Nachricht von ihrer Mutter. Er sagt, dass er Jocelyn anders kannte als Clary und warnt sie, dass sie den Schattenjägern nicht trauen soll, weil Jocleyn vor ihnen geflohen ist, nicht vor Dämonen und Schattenwesen. Draußen warten die anderen und Clary ist plötzlich schrecklich wütend auf Isabelle, die betrinken in Alecs Armen weint, weil sie sicher ist, dass es der Schattenjägerin nur um sich selbst geht. Schweigend gehen sie zur U-Bahn zurück und Clary belauscht das Gespräch zwischen Isabelle und Alec, der genervt ist vom Verhalten seiner Schwester. Sie fragt ihn, ob Magnus ihm vielleicht gefallen hat und sie Freunde werden könnten. Alec sagt, er hätte genug Freunde und sieht zu Jace, der ihn jedoch gar nicht bemerkt. Clary hat das Bedürfnis, in ihren Rucksack zu sehen und muss feststellen, dass Simon nicht mehr da ist. Verzweifelt schreit sie Jace an, als er auf seine übliche Art reagiert und er schickt Isabelle und Alec vor, um mit Clary noch mal zu Magnus zurück zu gehen. Der Hexenmeister gesteht, dass er einen der Vampire mit einer Ratte gesehen hat, die vermutlich Simon war. Jace fragt nach dem Versteck der Vampire, doch erst als Clary Magnus darum bittet, es ihr zu sagen, als Gegenleistung dafür, was er mit ihrem Verstand gemacht hat, nennt er ihnen das Hotel Dumont. Jace fragt noch nach geweihtem Boden und Magnus nennt ihnen den Standort einer nahen Kirche, bevor er ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu schlägt. Personen * Der Große Vorsitzende Miau Tse-tung - die Katze von Magnus Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Alec Lightwood * Isabelle Lightwood Erwähnt * Jocelyn Fray * Valentin Morgenstern - als Valentin Irdische * Simon Lewis Schattenwesen * Magnus Bane Erwähnt * Gregor (Vampir) Orte * Wohnung von Magnus Bane in Brooklyn Erwähnt * Hotel Dumort - als Hotel Dumont Sonstige * Das Graue Buch * Runen ** Erinnerung ** Kummer ** Gedanken ** Stärke ** Schutz ** Gnade * Insignien der Engel ** Kelch der Engel ** Mellartach - als Schwert ** Spiegel * Portal ** Portal bei Madame Dorothea ** Portal bei Renwick Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel